Change my life
by swwblackhawk
Summary: Edward left Bella and she begins to realize that the one she was actually missing was a different Cullen, a short dark haired pixie-like Cullen. Song fic inspired by It's my life by Bon Jovi. AxB warning has a lime.
1. Chapter 1

Edward left Bella and she begins to realize that the one she was actually missing was a different Cullen, a short dark haired pixie-like Cullen. When Angela takes Bella to a Bon Jovi concert Bella hatches a plan to get Alice to return. Song fic based on Twilight and the song It's My Life by Bon Jovi

**AN I do not own anything related to Twilight . Also a huge thank you to my betas bellacullen202 and Jocelyn Torrent their great.**

(**BPOV)**

"Come on, Bella you have to stop mopping sometime! I just won these concert tickets for Bon Jovi and you're going with me one way or another, even if I have to tie a rope to my bumper and drag you out!" I hear Angela yell up to me. How did I get into this mess? Oh, yes, I remember now I promised Charlie I would hang out with some of my friends or he'd send me to Florida. Sunny Florida where she could never be able to visit safely. Hold on, did I just say she? I mean I'm upset because Edward left… and took his family away.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you get down here right now."

How much Angela reminds me of Alice at times like this. A ghost of a smile crosses my face. Wow, was that a smile? I haven't smiled in months. "I'm coming Angela!"I head down the stairs and out the door to Angela's Buick Skylark without tripping once. We're taking her car instead of my truck because the concert is in Seattle and her car gets better miles per gallon. But I still miss my truck. Even though the drive to Seattle was over quick enough by the time we got to the concert and managed to park the cover band was finishing up and Bon Jovi was opening. The opening song was It's my life. As the song goes on a plan starts to form in my mind. Alice always said that the closer she was to someone the easier it was to see their future. Well, if that is true than I will just have to make her see me. I whisper, "I just love her so much."

**(APOV)**

A couple of months later in Denali, Alaska

'_God, Edward, first you say that you love Bella and that we all had to leave for her safety and less than six months after dragging us all away, you start banging that slut, Tanya, nightly!' _A loud growl comes from across the house. _'Don't even start or I swear to god I will tell Emmett about you blackmailing Rose into fucking you the other day when you two were on that last hunting trip. After all Rose is another one that you toss aside like yesterday's garbage.' _Another low growl but this time it's in defeat. _I swear if it wouldn't kill Bella I would go down to forks right now and tell her everything that has happened,' _I think.

"No, please don't," Edward's voice comes softly across

'_Whatever, Edward, like I said the only reason that I haven't is that it would kill my best friend.' _

"I'm going hunting," I yell and run out the door into the Alaskan forest.

After taking down a couple caribou I sit down by a small stream and dry sobbed. '_Why did Bella have to fall for Edward I could have been the one for her? Wait, what am I saying? I love Jasper, don't I? Yes, of course I do. Then why did I spend all those times playing Barbie Bella? Because Bella's my best friend and her sense of style is horrible. And it had nothing to do with the fact that after each time I were so horny I had to go and jump Jasper's bones, right?' _I tried to shut myself up. I can't like Bella that way. She only thinks of me as her best friend and maybe not even that now.

"Great now not only am I arguing with myself but I'm losing, too."So, is this me admitting that I love her? Yes, but it doesn't change anything. She probably hates me and then there's Jasper to consider. I guess it's a good thing we left after all or I could have torn this whole family apart and I still might not have Bella.

Sitting back I remember the last vision I had of Bella.

"_Bella is holding hands with Angela both of them are wearing a matching set of little black dresses. Both of the girls are jamming out to the band when Bella whispers 'I just love her so much.'"_

What the hell is going on? Is Bella over Edward and is she with Angela now? If I had been there could it have been me? All of a sudden another vision hits.

"_Jasper walks up. 'Alice we need to talk about something.'_

_I look at Jasper 'What's the matter, Jazz?'_

_Jaspers sighs. 'Alice we are not working out any more. Ever since Bella came around your emotions towards me have been fading. You still love me but you're no longer in love with me.'_

_A shocked look came across my face. 'What do you mean, Jazz? I still love you.' _

_Jasper nods. 'Yes you do and that's what makes this so hard for me. But can you honestly say that if we weren't together you wouldn't be down in Forks right now with Bella? Look around. You're out here feeling sorry for yourself over the fact that Bella is back there heartbroken over Edward leaving her. Go to her that way you're both happy.'_

_Sobbing, I look at Jasper. 'I can't, Jazz, she's already moved on. She's with Angela now.' Against my will all of a sudden I start to feel better. Jasper grins. _

'_Alice, do you really want to give up without a fight? Besides if she's with Angela at least you know she isn't against a relationship with a woman. Now go and be happy.'_

_Nodding slowly, I answer, "I will try."_

The vision ends as Jasper walks out."Alice, we need to talk about something."Nodding, I let the conversation play out just like in my vision. I kiss Jasper afterwards.

"Thank you for everything Jazzy. Now I've got to be somewhere."

I take off back to the house. When I get there I can hear Edward and Tanya going at it. _'Well it sounds like he is too occupied to notice if I borrow his car,' _I think, hopping into Edward's Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. I take off down the road headed for Forks. A vision overtakes me. It is the first one I had seen since seeing Bella at the concert.

**(BPOV an: Alice is watching this next part.) **

"Jacob, are the motorcycles finally ready to ride?"

Jacob gives me a big floppy grin and nods, "Yeah, Bella, and I guarantee that they don't have a speed limit like that old truck of yours."

Snapping at Jacob, "You watch your mouth; I love that old truck."

Jacob holds his hands up "Easy, Bella, I didn't mean any harm."

Grinning, I tell Jacob, "You just remember that. Now we need to get out to that old airstrip so that we can ride these things without my dad finding out."Jacob nods and loads both motorcycles into the bed of my truck. We drive out to the airstrip with me smiling the entire way. _'I hope I can get Alice to see this.'_

Once we arrive at the airstrip, Jacob unloads the motorcycles and goes about teaching me how to ride. After about 45 minutes Jacob decides that I should be able to try to drive my motorcycle. With a big grin on his face he says, "Okay, Bella, I have just one more surprise for you."

I growl at Jacob. "Jake, you know that I hate surprises."Jacob nods and hands me a box from out of the bed of the truck.

"I know but you need this." I open the box and inside I find a helmet and leather jacket, chaps and gloves. I hug Jacob and put on the riding gear. Jacob smiles at me after I am dressed "Damn, Bella, you look hot as hell as a biker chick. Now just remember do not get above second gear."

Firing the bike up I take off down the airstrip. The wind starts to whip through my hair and I remember the feel of Edward running with me and the way it would make me a little sick. _'Wow, this is a lot smoother than when Edward carried me. The grace to it reminds me of Alice. I bet this is what it would feel like if it had been Alice carrying me.'_ With that thought I shift the gears again to go faster. I began picturing the pixie-like vampire running through the forest with me holding on, my arms wrapped around her holding on to her breast so I don't slip. I imagine her nipples getting hard under my hands. My face pressed up against her neck causing her to let out a small moan from my breath blowing against her. My legs wrapped around her back. The friction of her running rubs my pussy up and down a slight moan escapes my lips. _'God I am getting so wet right now just thinking about her.'_

"Are you watching me?!"I scream.

All of a sudden I hear Jacob behind me. "Bella, slow down!" Shaking my head I look around and see that I am doing over 55 mph and the runway is just about out. I slam on the brakes but it's too late. I hit the end of the runway and am thrown into the grass. Luckily, I wasn't hurt too bad just a few scrapes and cuts thanks to the gear Jacob had gotten for me. Laughing, I get up and dust myself off as Jacob comes up and checks me out.

"Jake, can I do it again?"

Jacob growls at me "Again? What do you mean again? You just crashed and what were you doing going that fast? I told you no more than second gear."

Pouting, I sigh. **"**I'm sorry, Jake, I wasn't paying attention but I was having so much fun. Besides all that I got is a couple scrapes. I've done worse shaving."

Jake sighs, "Can we at least wait for another day? It won't be long before your dad will be home."

Smiling, I kiss Jacob. "Thanks, you're the greatest."Jacob nods and loads the bikes back up into the truck.

**(APOV)**

As the vision fades away I let out a growl. What is she thinking? Driving a motorcycle she is dangerous enough just walking. The last thing she needs is a vehicle that has no protection at all. Though I do have to agree with Jacob Bella is really hot in leather. I wonder if she would let me buy her some more leather outfits. That just means one thing. Clapping my hands I scream "Shopping trip!"Even if Bella is with Angela if nothing else I will try to go back to being her best friend. Stepping on the gas I watch the 'Now Entering Washington' sign blow past me. Only a couple of hours until I reach Forks.

**(BPOV)**

Shuddering, I pulled back into my drive. I swear for some reason it just felt like the ground opened up and the devil jumped out and told me he plans on dragging me to hell. God, I know Jake means well but there are times when he just can't take a hint. It took me forever to leave him with Billy. Seeing that it is still a little while before Charlie get's home I decided to make a lasagna with salad and garlic bread for dinner. After finishing the preparations and putting it in the oven I go get my riding leathers out of my truck and put them in the back of my closet so Charlie doesn't find them. I then go downstairs and watch a little TV before Charlie gets home and turns it to sports.

All of the sudden I was being shaken awake by Charlie. "Bella, are you alright?" I nodded and looked at the time and realized that it was past time to pull dinner out of the oven. Rushing to the kitchen I pulled dinner out. Luckily it had not begun to burn yet. After serving dinner I sit down at the table to eat with Charlie. After a few minutes Charlie looks at me and says, "Billy has told me you been spending a lot of time with Jacob here lately."

I freeze. _'Did he find out about the bikes somehow?'_

"Yeah, dad, is that a problem?"Charlie shakes his head.

"No there's no problem at all. I was just thinking how good it was you two were getting along and was wondering if he had asked you to the Valentines Dance yet."

With a sigh of relief, I answer, "God no, dad, you know I hate dances. Besides Jake is just a friend."

'_Besides he isn't even the right sex or species. I wonder which would upset Charlie more the fact that I am a lesbian or the fact that it's a blood thirst vampire that I want to eat me.' _A grin breaks across my face.

"Bells, just give it some thought would you?"

Sighing, I nod. "Sure, dad, but I warn you though I doubt it will change."

We finished up dinner in silence and began our nightly routines with Charlie going to watch some game on the TV and me cleaning up the kitchen. After finishing the kitchen I tell Charlie I am going up to my room to read. He nods and I make my way up the stairs and enter my room. Out of habit I looked out my window not expecting but hoping to see a pair of golden topaz eyes staring back at me. Just like always though there is nothing there. I pause and do a double take and look back. Sitting on a branch staring in is a pair of beautiful topaz eyes.

**(APOV)**

I make it back to Forks and drive straight to our house so I would have somewhere to park the car. I then run back to Bella's house and jump on the limb next to Bella's window just as Bella is looking away. I start to reach and knock on the window when Bella whips her head back and stares at me. "Alice, is that you? God please let that be you and I'm not just imagining this." Without another thought I throw open the window and jump inside. Giving Bella a big hug, I smile.

"It's really me, Bella. It really is your best friend, Alice."A smile crosses Bella's face but it doesn't go all the way to her eyes.

"Is it just you or is Edward back also?"I growl too low for human ears to hear at the thought that she wanted Edward back.

"No, Bella, it's just me**." **For some reason Bella's face lights up more and she hugs me tighter.

"It is really great to have you back. You're not leaving, are you?"I smile nervously and shake my head.

"No, Bella, I will be here as long as you want me to be**." **

'_Even if you only want me to be a friend.'_

**(BPOV)**

'_This is wonderful. Not only is Alice back but Edward isn't! I wonder if I've got a chance with Alice. It is strange, though I have never seen Alice nervous before. I wonder what's wrong.' _

Alice looks and me and asks, "So, Bella, have you done anything since we left?"

I nodded. "I went out with Angela a time or two but nothing major."

The beautiful pixie looked at me. "So the two of you are not going out?"

Shaking my head, I answer, "God no we're just friends. Though, I did find someone that I like." I glanced shyly at Alice

"Well who is it then?"

Should I tell her that I have fallen in love with her? What if she doesn't like me that way? God it would be great to just tell her then kiss her. I think about that for a minute. No, I don't think I could bear it if she rejected me. It's better to be friends and at least still have her in my life a little bit. Looking at Alice I realize that she is having a vision. _'Oh shit what if she saw what I was thinking? Quick make something up.'_

**(APOV)**

I was waiting for Bella to answer me when a vision over took me.

'_Bella takes a step towards me with a slight smile on her face. "Alice, the person that I have fallen for is you. You evil little pixie, you." And then she kisses me. The vision fades away and is replaced with another. Bella shakes her head. "It's that actor who plays Cedric Diggory in the movie Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Just a crush, I guess' _

Snapping out of the vision I look at Bella. No way in hell am I going to let the second vision happen. Before Bella open her mouth to speak I lean forward and kiss her. "Don't be shy I love you too."

Bella smiles and wraps her arms around me. "You changed my life**." **Then she kissed me back.

**(So should I continue or just leave this as a one shot? I have a few ideas to be able to continue the story if anyone is interested. Also check out my other story Flight of the Fallen for more of my work. Read and review please.)**


	2. sleepover

The next two chapters will be just a little fluff to build their relationship before all the drama hits.

AN: I do not own anything related to Twilight. Also a huge thank you to my betas: bellacullen202 and Jocelyn Torrent they're great.

(BPOV)

Stretching, I was awakened to the most beautiful sight. Alice was stretched out on the bed next to me. Grinning, I said, "So you're really here; it wasn't just another dream."

Her bell like laugh filled the room. "And good morning to you too, Bella." With that I feel her cold lips lightly brush mine causing shivers to run up and down my spine.

A small moan slips out. "God, Alice, that feels good."

She grins at me and says, "Come on, Bella, it's time to get up out of bed."

I look at the clock and groan. "Alice, its 6:00 A.M. on a Sunday Morning. Not to mention I haven't been getting much sleep since you guys left. I'm tired. I just want to lay here for a couple of more hours with you in my arms. Please I'll do anything," I try to say seductively.

Alice grins evilly. "Anything… you promise?" I nod just wanting to go back to sleep "Even if I want to go shopping and buy you gifts?"

A look of horror crosses my face when I realize that I just agreed to go shopping. "No cars, Alice."

Alice nods in agreement and pulls me to her. I could smell her scent; it reminded me of cherry blossoms.

Inhaling deeply, I hear Alice. "Bella, I'm sorry but I knew if I woke you this early you would agree to let me take you shopping."

"Cheater," I mumble as I fall back to sleep.

(APOV)

Bella looks so cute when she's sleeping. I still can't believe how much I hurt her. Thinking back to what happened last night. Bella had just finished kissing me when I realized how late it was. I started to move towards the window when Bella froze.

"Good night, Bella. I will see you in the morning"

"Please don't go," Bella said breaking down in tears.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

Bella looked at me. "I'm worried that this is a dream. That I will wake up and this will be nothing but a dream. I don't know if I can take it just being a dream, Alice. It's been so hard since you guys left. After Edward took me out to the woods to tell me he didn't love me anymore and that you had left without saying goodbye. I just felt completely abandoned by all of you guys. I mean, you were my best friend, Alice. How could you not say goodbye to me? I followed Edward out into the woods until I got lost and I just laid there until Sam Uley found me. At the time I wished that I was left out there to die. At nighttime when I laid down to sleep I would have this dream where I was searching a moss covered forest and I couldn't find anyone. Charlie wanted me to talk to a shrink but if I had gone it wouldn't have done any good because it's not like I could tell him that my problem was that my vampire boyfriend told me that he didn't love me then left and took his sister and the rest of his family away".

Bella ran her hand over my face. "But at least something good came out of it." Then she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me again.

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh and what good has come out of it, Bella?"

Bella smiled "I got you. So will you stay the night? "

"Silly Bella, of course I'll stay. But you have to promise to go to sleep, ok?"

"Sure thing, Alice"

Bella then laid down on the bed with me sitting in the rocking chair to watch her. After awhile I notice Bella was still awake. "Bella, you have to sleep; it's late"

Bella nodded. "Would it be too much to ask for you to lie down beside me please? As long as you think you can handle it, that is."

How could I resist? I made my way over and laid down next to Bella, who promptly snuggled up to me and went to sleep. After a little while Bella started to talk in her sleep.

"No, don't go, Alice, I love you. I promise to be more careful from now on."

"Shh, baby, I'm right here and I promise I won't leave you ever again" Bella then calmed down instantly, her dreams switching to happier ones.

"Alice, you smell so wonderful tonight. Do we have to go shopping? We could always just stay in tonight and cuddle up and watch movies?"

Shopping…now that's an idea. I'm sure that Bella hasn't been taking care of her wardrobe since we left. Let's find out what it takes to get Bella to agree to go shopping in the morning. After running through many paths of probable future the only one that worked out was to wake her at six and let her offer so she could go back to sleep. Well if that what it takes then that's what I'll do.

Well that plan seemed to work out all right though I'll make it up to Bella after our trip to the mall. We will do whatever she wants. Speaking of which, what time is it? Looking at the clock I realized that it was 9:00 A.M. Well, she got out of one hour of our shopping time. I guess I just had to deal with that. Though I'm not letting her get out of anymore of our shopping time for today. How do I want to wake her up? You know, there is something I have always wanted to try.

I lean down and kissed Bella. "It's time to wake up, Bella."

"Just five more minutes, mom."

"Bella, you're not getting five more minutes when you got an extra hour. And while I might be old enough to be your grandmother I'm not and for that we should both be thankful. After some of the visions I have seen of the two of us later down the road if we were related we would both be guilty of incest."

"Heaven forbid that, Alice, though I honestly don't think that would stop me from loving you." Bella slowly got up and dressed in the outfit I picked out for her.

"So are you ready to go yet?" I started to bounce around thinking of playing Barbie Bella at all those shops.

"Not yet, Alice, I need a human moment or two first. I still have to go brush my hair and eat breakfast first."

I have to remember that human needs are more pressing than vampire needs. Oh no that means we are going to have to stop for lunch. The things one does for love. "Ok, I'll go make breakfast for you." I rushed down the stairs and started making breakfast at vampiric speed. Even with me helping we didn't get out of there until after 10 and we only had until 2 before the sun came out and I had to be safely indoors. Luckily, while Bella was eating I rushed home to get the Vanquish so we wouldn't be slowed by her truck. Though I told her that it was because of the sun coming out this afternoon and that the tint was to protect me. So it's off to the mall for the two of us.

(AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and remember read and review. Also I would love to know what stores you want Alice to drag Bella to for those of you who review get to help pick the stores. Though you should know that I am actually having Alice and Bella have a relationship instead of them just spending all their time shagging each other senseless. So they are not going to Fredrick's of Hollywood or that type of store Victoria Secret is a maybe.)


	3. Alicat Chapter 3

**An: I know I haven't updated for awhile but that's life. On the plus side the next chapter is completely written just needs to be typed up. I also wanted to say that I appreciate all of you guys that have reviewed, put the story on alert, and put it on their favorites. Now on with the story. Also there is a challenge at the bottom of the story if anyone is interested. As always a big thanks to my beta Bellacullen202**

**(Bpov)**

I barley had time to eat my breakfast when Alice started pushing me towards the door and into the car. By the time I was buckled up, Alice was sitting in the driver's seat. When Alice pulled out of the driveway, gravel went flying. By the time we hit the main road, I refused to look at the speedometer because I knew I didn't want to know how fast we were going. I tried to watch the scenery, but everything was just a blur and it was starting to make me nauseous. I ended up locking my vision on the angel beside me. That's when I noticed an evil smile on her face.

"Bella, I got good news. We won't be trying anything on at all the stores."

Carefully I nodded my head, "Ok, then what are we going to do then?"

"Hold on one minute and I will tell you," and with that she pulled out her phone and called someone. "Hi, this is Alice Cullen and I need the truck and about 50 movers. I will pay 20 dollars an hour, plus a 500 dollar bonus per person, starting in 30 minutes at Port Angels mall until the truck is unloaded."

When what she said started to register, I couldn't stop myself from saying, "Alice, you're starting to scare me."

Alice took my hand "Its ok Bella, we're just going to buy something at the mall and try it on at my house."

"What about that phone call you just made then Alice?"

Alice looked sheepish. "Well, I keep a moving company on standby with a semi truck and crew to load it. The phone call was to have them meet us there…"

Sighing, "You better be glad I love you Mary Alice Brandon Cullen."

"Oh I am, trust me I am" A smirk cross Alice's face as she pulls the car over to the side of the road.

I look around confused. "Alice, why are we stopping here?"

Her grin gets even wider "Because I didn't want you screaming when I did this." Alice then leaned quickly over and pulled me into her lap. She started to gently kiss me. The moment her lips met mine a low moan escaped my lips as I melted into her. One of my hands then wrapped its self in Alice's hair while the other rubbed up and down her back. I broke away because heard a strange sound. I noticed what sounded like purring come from Alice.

"Alice, were you just purring?" I swear, if a vampire could blush she'd have put a fire engine to shame.

"It only happens when I'm very content." She tried to look away but I was having none of that. I reached out and directed her face back towards me.

"So are you saying I make you content?" I asked with a smirk.

Alice nodded. "Extremely"

I brought my mouth to her ear and whispered "What will happen when I make my Ali Cat cum." And I then bit down on her neck right below her ear causing a shiver to run down her body as she let out a slight moan followed by a loud purr. I then slid back in to my seat with a smile on my face.

"I don't know, but we will defiantly have to find out some time," Alice then looked at me, "and what is this about calling me Ali Cat?"

I couldn't believe she hadn't seen that one coming.

"I have four reasons." Alice nodded her head and motioned me to go on. Grinning I continued, "One you are always bouncing around like a feisty little kitten, two you move with a grace reserved for the felines of the world and you purr, three you're attracted to shiny new things, and then there is the real reason," I paused and kept changing my mind about telling her until Alice couldn't take anymore.

"Please Bella, I admit I am guilty of the other three, but what's the real reason." She whined.

I decided to be merciful upon her and said "It's simple because cats love to play with bells." With that I started laughing until Alice was laughing too.

"Guilty as charged. I guess I can handle being your Ali Cat as long as you agree to be my Bells." She then ran her hand across my face which, of course, I leaned into. "Come on lets go."

I buckled back up as Alice took off down the road. When we reached the mall, we parked out of sight of the video cameras by the mall's sign. We watched the moving company pull in behind us. There was one semi and 10 moving vans. One of the vans pulled up next to us while the others all took up a row of their own while the semi truck backed up to the loading dock.

"Come on Bells lets go shopping." With thatm, she hopped out of the door and quickly went around the car to open the door for me.

"May I?" she extend her hand for me to take. I took her hand and started to get out of the car when I trip and landed in Alice's arms.

"You knew I was going to do that didn't you?" I growled when I notice the smirk on Alice's face. She immediately let me go as the driver of the moving van walked up to us.

"Miss Brandon, I know we have done business in the past but, it has been awhile. So I am going to need to see your credit card." Alice nods and hands the driver a black credit card.

"Here you go. Now, I want you to listen up, this is what we are going to do today. We will start in one shop, I will hand the cashier my card to process all items that one of the three guys with us will bring up to the register. The rest of your men will be transporting to the paid for items to the semi. After we get done in one store, we move on to the next. When we finish shopping, the truck will be delivered to the normal location, where you will leave it to be unloaded at my convenience"

The driver nodded and handed Alice back her credit card. "Here you go, and I understand perfectly. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will go tell the rest of the men what is going on." With that the driver headed to the rest of the crew.

Alice turns to me and grins, "Bella, are you ready?"

I shook my head, "No, not really, but lets go anyway," and so began my shopping trip with Alice.

**AN: All right now for those who are interested in the challenge here is how it goes. The vision that Alice had of Jasper in the diner was a warning to stay away. Alice didn't realize it though. So what happen when she met Jasper was that Jasper fell in love with her immediately and started to use his power on Alice to make her love him. When they met up with the Cullen's he broadcasted peace and acceptance to keep them from realizing that he was constantly manipulating them all. Everything was going fine until Bella shows up in the cafeteria. When Alice saw her Jasper felt Alice's emotions going haywire. To prevent Alice from leaving he channeled the emotion in Alice to that of a friend a started pushing love at Edward. Bella was falling for Alice so Jasper redirected that love toward Edward. Now Bella has found out Jasper's evil plan and with the help of just one ally who you get to pick must save her true love. Now she has to worry about Edward reading her ally's mind, Jasper catching the emotions that she is feeling for Alice. And Alice getting a vision of her plans and letting them know and this all happens before the wedding. So what will happen will she end up with her true love, not escaping and becoming Edward's bride. Or will her blood flow down the throat of one of these vampire she calls family**

**The only three people you can't pick as an ally are Edward, Jasper, and Alice. If you pick Jacob he is not allowed on the Cullen's land**

**Edward – believes he is in complete love with Bella and will fight to keep her.**

**Alice – believes Bella is just a friend and thinks she is in love with Jasper.**

**Jasper – the ring leader he has been controlling the emotions of everyone around him. He knows that Alice's true mate is Bella but he will prevent it with all means necessary short of killing Bella directly.**

**So what do you guys think if you take up the challenge pm me to let me know.**


End file.
